Wireless testing of integrated circuits, which involves integrating a wireless transceiver in each integrated circuit and allowing the wireless exchange of test information between the integrated circuit and a tester equipped with a wireless transceiver, can ensure the quality of the integrated circuits by analyzing and correcting any encountered defects.
A concern with wireless testing of integrated circuits is that the sharing of a transmission medium may result in collisions between the communications of the integrated circuits and the tester. In addition, fragmenting and packaging of test signals need to be performed in the tester to produce packets for transmission. Furthermore, the test signals need to be extracted from received packets and applied to the integrated circuits and the responses of the integrated circuits need to be provided to the tester.